


If Destiny's Kind Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [18]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Cowboy Rick tames a wild Daryl, Fanart, Kink, M/M, Rick is a Daryl-wrangler, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated (and updating my own), I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from 'If Destiny's Kind', by: Angela_GDI_Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Destiny's Kind Giftarts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witness_ME_Losers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witness_ME_Losers/gifts), [Zuko_of_Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuko_of_Asgard/gifts).



> Haha, inspiration strikes again! It has been a while since I have drawn anything, I'm a little disappointed about how...eh...Rick's face is.   
> Whereas this pic is not a scene in the fanfic itself, it was inspired by it when, in the end author notes, Angela_GDI_Lee made the comment about how Rick is the Daryl-wrangler of the series. So I went with it.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you guys think! Then, go and read her fanfic and let Angela_GDI_Lee know what you think! Gifted to Angela_GDI_Lee and ISIL_x_THISTLE because one wrote the fic and it was gifted to the other. Yes.


End file.
